


Alter ego

by Just_call_me_nai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Servant, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_call_me_nai/pseuds/Just_call_me_nai
Summary: Okay so i have read a lot of bimbo au with percy being the little slut now imagen gellert playing a role of evil Dark lord when he is a really silly slut and has to be Imperiused so he can play his role? I hope i can do this lol
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alter ego

**Gellert is the most feared man in the world he is intelligent and ruthless or at least that is what the wizarding world sees.**

**What if percival graves was the mastermind behind the character that gellert does? What if gellert is just a silly slut who heats up graves bed at night and acts like the bad guy to the world doing everything his percy tells him to do ?**

**What do the followers see inside the dark lord's hide out? a ruthless gellert? Or the cockwarmer that he is when Percy the real dark lord is close to him?**

**Omfg lol**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i have read a lot of bimbo au with percy being the little slut now imagen gellert playing a role of evil Dark lord when he is a really silly slut and has to be Imperiused so he can play his role? I hope i can do this lol


End file.
